cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mummy
The Mummy (also known as The Mummy: The Animated Series) is an American animated series produced by Universal Cartoon Studios based on the 1999 film of the same name. It premiered on Kids' WB on The WB network on September 22, 2001. It is set sometime between 1930 and 1934. It was retooled and renamed The Mummy: Secrets of the Medjai for its second and final season, which began on February 8, 2003. The show was cancelled on May 31, 2003. Reruns of the show still aired on Kids' WB until it was removed from its Saturday morning lineup at around July 2003. It was also briefly aired on Cartoon Network during the "Kids' WB Spotlight Show" block in 2001. Characters Main characters *'Alex O'Connell '(voiced by Chris Marquette) - A 12-year-old (later 14-year-old) boy with a fantastic imagination and boundless curiosity. Alex possesses the best, and sometimes the worst traits of both parents. Homeschooled by Evy, he knows ancient histories and languages incredibly well for his age. Alex also inherited his father's brashness, sense of humor and adventurous spirit, traits which frequently get him into hot water. As the series progresses, Alex slowly learns how to control a few of the Manacle's powers. But with these low level powers comes an awesome responsibility, one that Alex does not take lightly despite his tender years. *'Rick O'Connell' (voiced by John Schneider) - Alex's tough father and Evy's husband. *'Evy O'Connell' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Alex's mother and Rick's wife. Just like the movie, Evy is the reincarnation of the Egyptian princess Nefertiri. *'Jonathan Carnahan' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - Alex's uncle, Evy's bumbling but good natured older brother and Rick's brother-in-law. Allies *'Ardeth Bay' (voiced by Nicholas Guest) - Leader of the Medjai. In the second season, he and the other Medjai train Alex, Fadil, Yanit, and other students to be the next generation of Medjai. *'Fadil' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A boy who is a student at becoming a Medjai. *'Yanit' (voiced by Jeannie Elias) - A girl who is a student at becoming a Medjai. *'The Minotaur' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - A Medjai who chose to become a minotaur to protect the Scrolls of Thebes from Napoleon. He dwelled beneath Paris' catacombs, until he encountered the O'Connells. The Minotaur was thought to be buried by rubble, only to resurface in the series finale, where he helped the O'Connells stop Imhotep from raising the Army of Anubis. *'Jack O'Connell' (voiced by Charles Napier) - Rick's father, whom he is estranged from until "Like Father, Like Son". He is revealed to be a Medjai, meaning that both Rick and Alex have Medjai blood. *'Jin-Wu' (voiced by Mona Marshall) - A young boy who happens to be the Emperor of China. He steals an ancient shrine and throws the O'Connells in jail when they threaten to reveal this. When the theft incites an ancient Chinese dragon to attack Jin-Wu's city, he admits his wrongdoing and helps Alex undo the curse. This is related to Han, also the Emperor of China in The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Villains *'Imhotep' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - The title character and the main villain of the series. Many years ago, Imhotep was a priest who wanted to rule the world. He was already the keeper of the Scrolls of Thebes. When he was about to steal the Manacle of Osiris, the Pharaoh sent his royal guards to capture him and sentence him to be mummified alive. Years later, Imhotep was resurrected by Colin Weasler (see below), despite Evy's attempt to destroy him. He plots to seek the Scroll of Thebes in order to remove the Manacle of Osiris from Alex. When it comes to the fight in the Paris Catacombs where the Scrolls of Thebes are, he does regain them before they end up destroyed by Alex using the Manacle's power to bring a torch underneath the Scroll of Thebes. Though he was thought dead when fighting the Minotaur within flooding catacombs, Imhotep managed to survive and strove to find other ways to conquer the world. Unlike the movies, he is able to speak contemporary English in this series. *'Colin Weasler' (voiced by Michael Reisz) - Imhotep's Renfield-like servant and Evy's co-worker/rival from the museum. In his 20s, Weasler is younger than Evy. He was always picked on at school and as a result hides a huge inferiority complex. Driven by blind ambition, Weasler is a liar and a backstabber and jealous of Evy's archaeological fame. Craving power and respect, fame over fortune, it is Weasler who summons up Imhotep in the name of revenge on Evy. But once the Mummy is summoned, Weasler quickly realizes he has gotten way more than he bargained for. He has two options, either serve Imhotep or be his first victim. Weasler wisely chooses the former. Throughout the series, Weasler is the guy who talks tough while he's standing behind Imhotep. As time goes on, Weasler becomes more greedy, believing that if he devotes himself to Imhotep, the Mummy will reward him once he takes over the world. During Imhotep's apparent demise following his fight with the Minotaur in the Catacombs of Paris, Colin was shown writing comics and claiming to be Imhotep's master when Imhotep returns. Although Weasler is your typical, annoying, egotistical, self-righteous, cowardly "yes" man to Imhotep, occasionally he's a physical threat to the O'Connells. He has also been considered by many fans to be the animated version of Beni Gabor from The Mummy. *'Anck-Su-Namun' (voiced by Lenore Zann) - The former lover of Imhotep, who was mummified for betraying the Pharaoh and murdering Princess Nefertiri. She was revived by Imhotep by throwing her body into the Lake of Eternity. He needed her to locate the Scythe of Anubis, which she and Nefertiri hid away long ago. But when they acquired the scythe, Anck-Su-Namun betrayed Imhotep, refusing to be subordinate to him. However, Nefertiri, who had resurfaced in Evy's body, called on Anubis to reclaim what's his. Anck-Su-Namun, refusing to let go of her prize, went down into the Underworld with Anubis. However, Ardeth believed that they have not seen the last of her. Anck-Su-Namun resurfaced in "Old Friends" and took a magic ring, enabling her to steal the youth from others to regenerate herself before going after the Manacle. The O'Connells are able to stop her and managed to send her back to the Underworld. *'Ninzam Toth' (voiced by Michael T. Weiss) - A Dark Medjai who betrayed the other Medjai, fought with Ardeth Bay as a villain and lost, and was imprisoned for his actions. After escaping, he plots revenge on every Medjai. He was defeated by Alex, Yanit, and Fadil, but returns to continue his vengeance on the Medjai. *'Scarab' (voiced by René Auberjonois) - A monstrous scarab-like creature that was sealed away in the Scarab Amulet by the powers of the Manacle of Osiris. Alex and his grandfather Jack accidentally freed him while trying to obtain the Amulet. *The Aglaophones (voiced by April Winchell and Kathy Najimy) - Two female bird-like creatures whose songs can enslave any man to do their bidding. They tried to steal the Cloak of Isis, which increases the wearer's power tenfold, but were imprisoned in a wall carving by the gods with the Flute of Nepthys. Colin Weasler used the Flute to free them, wrongly believing they would serve him. They have aspects from both the Sirens and Harpies of Greek mythology. Episodes Category:Shows Category:Acquired Series Category:2000s shows Category:2001 television series debuts Category:2003 television series endings